There are many methods of growing plants. They may range from the most ancient method of planting seeds in the ground and letting nature provide the water, nutrients and light necessary for photosynthesis to more modern methods. These would include industrial agriculture methods where the seeds are still planted in the ground, but the water, nutrients and other chemicals which may be used to promote growth and prevent intrusion of insects and plant diseases may be provided by the “farmer.” Many improvements have been made with this method to improve yields and shipping durability, often to the detriment of the end product in taste and nutritional value.
Another method used more recently to grow plants is hydroponics. This method can eliminate the soil from the process, which may result in plants growing with their roots immersed in nutrient-augmented water. Hydroponics may require a horizontal means to contain the water and plants, and also a means to provide circulation of the water so that nutrients may be continuously added. This method has the drawback of still requiring a large amount of fresh water and not all plant types may be accommodated. Hydroponic systems are also prone to a disease called “pythium” or root rot. Yields are similar to traditional farming methods with a somewhat accelerated growth cycle.
The above methods are in commercial use today with the soil-based methods being overwhelmingly the most prominent. However, both land suitable for growing and water are becoming increasingly more difficult to obtain. As the world's population is growing at a rapid rate and natural resources are being depleted, these methods may find it difficult to keep pace, growing and delivering the necessary amount of edible plants.